Electrical connectors for data transfer in electronic devices tend to be large and bulky. In some electronic devices, more than one electrical connector is needed. Hearing aids, for example, are electronic instruments that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying sound and typically may include both a programming connector for configuring operational parameters as well as a secondary connector for Direct Audio Input (DAI). Incorporating multiple connectors for DAI and programming, however, takes up precious space inside the hearing aid and requires numerous different plugs that a hearing aid user would need to keep track of.